Koi wa sensou
by arisusagi
Summary: A humanidade foi transferida para um planeta semelhante a terra, e a antiga terra foi povoada por andróides que tem sentimentos, assim como os humanos, e sua unica função é cantar.
1. Chapter 1

Correndo para dentro do navio, vou carregando um pacote bem grande, hora de voltar para casa.

-O que carrega ai?- pergunta um cara alto de cabelos azuis, Kaito, o líder daquela parte do continente

-São algumas coisas que pediram para que eu trouxesse daqui

-Posso ver?

Aquele estúpido estava pedindo de mais, sinto que meus olhos estão ficando vermelhos, foram programados para ficarem assim quando sinto raiva

-Não dá... É... Que... Minhas roupas de baixo também estão ai- digo a primeira coisa que me vem à cabeça

-Então ta- diz ele, se virando e indo embora

Ele acreditou, que idiota! Deve ter sorvete no lugar de um cérebro.

Idiotas... Todos são idiotas...

Vocaloids são imbecis, tentam parecer mais legais ignorando o resto do mundo. Todos são inúteis, menos Len. É estranho, não consigo achá-lo insuportável, ele é tão lindo e adorável que eu sinto vontade de arrancar todos os fios de seus circuitos internos, seria mais divertido se tivéssemos sangue e órgãos, assim como os humanos.

Ele não quis gravar a musica comigo, agora iria pagar, não gosto de ser ignorada, ele ia ser só meu, não devia se achar superior só por ser um vocaloid, agora irei mostrar a fúria dos UTAUloid.


	2. Chapter 2

_27 de março ano 2523_

_20h 37m Parlamento Vippaloid_

_Na fronteira da antiga Bielorrússia com a antiga Ucrânia_

-O que faremos a respeito dessa guerra?- disse Ted

-Podíamos mandar um espião para lá e descobrir o que eles pretender fazer- disse Ruko, bebendo um gole de seu café

-Quem poderia entrar lá sem ser visto?

A porta se abre, um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos vermelhos entra, com uma mecha vermelha viva se destacando no lado direito dos cabelos.

-Quem chamou essa coisa aqui?- disse Ted furioso

-Sabe, sou parte deste parlamento, porque não fui chamado?- Riu o rapaz, seu nome era Rook

-Quem te chamou aqui?- disse Ted, segurando-o pela coleira que havia em seu pescoço

-Ruko me chamou- disse Rook, segurando o pulso do colega

Ted olhou para a andróide, que, envergonhada, olhou para o chão

-Se quiser que eu vá embora é só falar. Ouvi dizer que precisam de um espião, quem sabe eu consiga fazer esse trabalho, mas não sou bem vindo aqui certo?- disse Rook, virando-se para a porta com as mãos no bolso

-Vá embora agora seu bastardo, não precisamos de você, temos a Miko, por falar nela, onde ela está?- disse Ted, virando-se e procurando Miko

-Miko foi seqüestrada pelos Vocaloid, juntamente com Suiga Sara. Disseram que elas serão libertadas se nós libertamos uma tal de Kagamine Rin, mas onde ela está? Nós não a pegamos- disse Rook, com a mão no queixo

Tei arregalou os olhos

-O que foi Tei-san? – pergunta Ritsu

-N-nada

-Acho que um cargueiro sairá dos portos amanhã de manhã, se correr posso chegar a tempo

-Quer que eu te ajude? Posso voar com você até o porto- ofereceu Teto

-Não! Você não vai tocar nesse animal estúpido!- disse Ted para a irmã

-O animal estúpido está te fazendo um favor, lembre-se disso- disse Rook

-Ora seu...

-Eu declaro a reunião do Parlamento Vippaloid encerrada!- disse Teto, antes que tudo piorasse

Todos os membros presentes se levantaram e saíram

-Você vai mesmo?- disse Ruko, correndo para alcançar o homem

-Vou sim... Porque? Vai sentir saudades?- disse ele rindo

Ruko olhou brava para ele

-Não! Só queria te dar isso

Ruko esticou a mão e entregou-lhe um celular, não era muito moderno, mas servia para fazer ligações

-Pra quê isso? – disse Rook olhando com desdém para o celular

-Se você souber de qualquer coisa envie uma mensagem, tem o numero de todos do parlamento salvo ai, coloquei créditos suficientes para mais ou menos 1000 mensagens de texto

-Oh, obrigada- disse Rook pegando o celular e colocando no bolso do casaco

Ruko olhou para o chão, sem saber o que fazer, fechou os olhos por um instante, quando os abriu novamente se surpreendeu ao ver os olhos vermelhos de Rook junto aos seus, sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus, não soube o que fazer, o empurrou se virou e saiu correndo

-Tchau! – gritou Ruko, ao longe

-Tchau...?- respondeu Rook, sentado no meio da calçada, confuso

-Ei, ouvi falar que você vai para o continente dos Vocaloid não é?- disse uma voz, atrás de Rook

Ele se virou e viu Suiga Sora, em pé atrás dele, o olhando fixamente

-Vou sim, por quê?

-Minha irmã foi seqüestrada, você sabe disso não é? – disse Sora sério, estendendo a mão para Rook

-Sim, eu fiquei sabendo- disse Rook segurando a mão do loiro e se levantando

-Você vai tentar salvá-la, não é?

-Bom... Eu posso tentar, vou ver como estão as coisas por lá e talvez eu chame ajuda

-Cara, é bom que a minha irmã esteja bem, se não vou te culpar eternamente por isso

-E-está bem então

-Passe bem- disse Sora, dando um tapinha em seu ombro e indo embora

-Esse povo está ficando cada dia mais estranho- murmurou Rook para si mesmo

_28 de março ano 2523_

_6h18m porto_

_Litoral da antiga Itália_

Um cachorro vagava pelo porto, passava despercebido entre as pessoas. Ele entrou no cargueiro e se escondeu entre as caixas

-Rook?

O cão tomou a forma humana ao ouvir a voz feminina chamar seu nome

-Mako? O que está fazendo aqui?

A morena saiu de seu esconderijo

-Luna foi sequestrada e o meu irmão também! Acho que vão colocá-los nesse navio.

-Os vocaloids perderam o controle, quantos de nós já foram sequestrados?

Ouviram alguns passos, Rook rapidamente tampou a boca de Mako com a mão e se escondeu atrás de algumas caixas

-Onde colocamos esses aqui?- disse um dos homens

-Joguem por ai, não faz diferença

Ouviram um baque seguido de um gemido abafado, em seguida ouviram os soldados irem embora.

-Makoto! Luna!- sussurrou Mako, vendo o irmão e a amiga no chão do navio.

Rook ajudou-a a desamarrar e tirar a mordaça dos dois.

-Mako! O que você está fazendo aqui?- perguntou Makoto

-Vim salvar vocês – disse a morena, abraçando-os

-Rook?O que faz aqui?- disse Makoto, encarando o outro

-Vou resgatar os reféns que os vocaloids levaram, eles parecem estar desesperados não é?

-É, acusaram-nos de levar uma deles- murmurou Luna

Ouviram passos

-Melhor nos escondermos- disse Mako

Sentaram-se atrás de uma pilha de caixas, Mako acabou adormecendo com a cabeça no ombro de seu irmão.

Tinham uma longa viagem pela frente


End file.
